Image capture devices such as digital still-frame cameras, film-based still-frame cameras, etc., capture images representative of scenes at which the image capture devices are pointed. The quality and breadth of a representation of a scene captured within a particular image may be dependent on a variety of factors including optical characteristics and/or other design characteristics of the image capture devices. For example, an image capture device with a relatively wide angle lens may capture images representing broader portions of scenes than, for example, an image capture device that has a relatively narrow angle lens. In some situations, it may be desirable to capture a broader portion of a scene than an image capture device may be configured to capture with one shot. For example, the image capture device may not be positionable at a suitable perspective (e.g., may not be able to back up far enough) to capture a desired breadth of a particular scene, or may have to distort an image to an undesirable extent (e.g., by use of an extremely wide-angle lens) in order to capture the desired breadth of the scene. As a result, the image capture device may be used to sequentially capture a plurality of images (e.g., overlapping images) that may be combined into a single panoramic image (i.e., a “stitched image” stitched together from parts of the plurality of images) that captures the desired breadth of the scene with no distortion or a more acceptable amount of distortion.
Similarly, video capture devices such as motion picture cameras, digital video cameras, etc., may be configured to capture video images representative of scenes at which the video capture devices are pointed. As with the image capture devices described above, it may be desirable in some situations to capture a video image of a broader portion of a scene than a video capture device may be configured to capture in one shot. However, as will be described in more detail herein, the generating of panoramic or “stitched” video content may be associated with various challenges and complications that do not arise in the generating of still panoramic images.